Secrets Beneath Ginger Flames
by FairyPrincessofBurkinaFas
Summary: Ginny and Harry are finally dating and neither of them could be happier, but evey relationship has secrets. What has Ginny beem hiding all these years, and what can she do now that her and Tom's plan has been discovered. PG-13 for language, sexual-refer
1. after the inkwell

"I'll be right back, Ron." Harry said hurriedly, turning around and starting at a run towards the library, "I think I left my inkwell there again." he yelled behind him.

He skidded to a stop in front of the library. He was about to pull the heavy door open when someone else did from the inside. Ginny.

"Hey, georgeous," he said, playfully tossling her hair. She cringed as she tried to straighten it out again.

"Don't call me that," she tucked the last ginger curl into her ponytail and smiled warmly at her boyfriend, "It's so cheesy."

"But it's true." he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other pressed against his chest as they leaned closer into the kiss. Harry pulled away smiling. He looked away from her crystal-blue eyes and down at his chest. Her golden watch glinted in front of his eyes. Seven fifty-eight.

"Damn!" he muttered and let go of her, "I've got to get my inkwell back. The library's closing. Look," he pressed his hand to the side of her freckled face, "I'll meet you in the common room in half an hour."

She looked slightly dissappointed but nodded.

"Alright." she said quietly, "But don't be late."

"I won't." he said and kissed her soft cheek berfore heading into the library. He walked straight to the table he and Ron had been sitting at an hour ago, before they had walked to the kitchens to get a snack. He saw his inkwell sitting on the table, right where he left it. As he bent down to get it a glint of silver caught his eye. He leaned over and looked underneith the wooden chair that sat next to the table and he saw a green leather book with silver letters engraved into the cover.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

§§§§§

Harry picked up the book and sat down at the table.

"Oh no you don't!" Madam Pince yelled from her desk beind him, "The library closes in thirty seconds and I want you OUT!"

Harry just nodded and stuffed the book into his bag. He left the library and ran to the first place he could think of, The Room of Requirement.

When he entered in was dark except for a single, lit candle sitting on a small desk in the middle of the room. There was a tall chair, exquisitely carved with intricate patterns of snakes and lions, sitting with its back to the door. He briskly walked over and sat down. he pulled the book out of his leather bag along with a quill and his recently recovered inkwell. He uncorked the ink, dipped the tip of his quill in and wrote on the first page of the book.

_Hello?_ But surely nothing would happen. Tom Riddle's memory had been destroyed four years ago, in his second year. This wasn't right. It was a fake. The ink dissolved into the pages of the book. Harry's heart began to beat faster.

_Back so soon? What is there news already?_ He recognized that handwriting.

_No._ News about what?

_Why are you writing then? Just to chat? I've told you over and over, I don't want to hear those things. You know what I'm interested in, and as soon as I have him then we'll finally be able to speak without wasting loads of ink._

_As soon as you have who?_

_Don't play these games with me, Ginny. We've been through this a million times. I'm not joking about this. If Potter realizes that he didn't really get rid of me the first time then we'll have a bit of a problem. All I want is for you to get him to me by February, as promised. Then you will have what I promised you._

_Which is?_

_Ginny, why are you messing with me?_

_I just like to hear you say it. _Had this not been a serious situation involving the lives of Harry himself and his girlfriend he would have laughed at the way he was so accurately portraying her.

_The seat next to me, Gin. The one on the throne._

§§§§§

Harry's mind was racing. What was Ginny doing with that diary. The first one had emotionally damaged her. He had seen that look in her eyes at the mention of the word riddle. He had seen her cringe when her first year at Hogwarts was brought up. Why would she be doing anything with Tom Riddle? This had to go to Dumbledore.

He ran down the long twisting hallways of Hogwarts. The grey stone walls flew past his eyes and all of the torches lit on the walls blurred together until they were one single orange stripe midst all the grey. He came to a quick stop in front of the stone gargoyle and realized that yet again, he did not know the password.

He tried every candy he could think of. Jelly slugs. Fizzing Whisbees. Bertie Bott's. Drooble's Best. Dumbledore must have noticed how easy his passwords were to guess and changed it to something not-quite-so-sugar-coated.

"Mr. Potter," came a voice from behind him, "I do beleive that it is past your curfew. Twenty points from Griffindor. Now get back to the tower before I am given the oppurtunity to deduct more." Snape smirked at him.

"Professor," Harry panted, mentally cursing Snape's impeccable timing, "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm sure you do Potter, I'm sure you do." his smirk widened, "And would you mind telling me exactly what you need to speak to the headmaster about?"

"May I just speak to Professor Dumbledore?" he was angering fast.

"He has gone to an important ministry dinner event, Mr. Potter, he will not be returning until morning."

"Nevermind." Harry grumbled.

"Ten more points for attitude Mr. Potter. Now get to bed."

Harry walked away, thouroughly pissed at Snape, and into a small, unused classroom around the corner.

_Dumbledore's not here,_ he thought,_ He's never here when I need him, off to the ministry in first year. I kept waiting for him to just walk in and save us all in second year but it was Lockheart instead. In third Hermione and I were left alone to go back and save Buckbeak and Sirius,_ His heart gave a jolt,_ he wasn't in the maze in fourth year, not that he could have been, but he did make me stay in that bloody competition even though no one but Crouch wanted me to anyway. And last year he had to get himself fired to save me. If he hadn't done that Sirius might still be here._ He knew half of that Dumbledore couldn't have helped, but it was true, he was hardly ever there when needed.

Where to turn now...


	2. questions unanswered

He had to do something. He can't just sit around all night and wish it's not true. He had to find out for himself.

Harry stood up and walked out of the Room of Requirement stiffly, Riddle's diary in the pocket of his black robes. He turned left and quickly ran up the stairs, skipping a trick one, trying to make as little noise as possible. He could hear his muffled steps as he walked down the carpeted hallway and he thought, _It can't be true, it just can't. She wouldn't do something like this._ But he knew there was only one way to find out, and he was going to do that just now.

§§§

_It's gone,_ Ginny thoght frantically as she searched her leather bag for the eighth time, _It can't just be gone! Someone will find it, I'll ruin everything, I have to go find it._ She stood up abruptly.

"Ron, I've left my Potions book in the library, I'm going to go get it. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ginny you can't leave now." he grabbed her wrist, "Filch'll catch you. Besides your Potions book is right there. You know, you can go for over an hour without snogging him, it probably wouldn't kill you."

"Key word probably," Ginny wrenched her wrist out of her brother's grasp, "I'm just going to see him I'll be back in a minute." She turned towards the portrait hole and ran smack into someone coming in. She looked up at Harry's face and saw fear and a trace of anger in his emerald eyes._ Not good,_ she thought as he took her by the hand and led her briskly to a small threadbare maroon sofa, _Not good._

§§§

After a minute they convinced Ron to leave them alone in the common room and Ginny and Harry finally sat together, separated from the rest of the world.

"Ginny," Harry started slowly, "I found something in the library today." he reached into the depths of his pocket and produced a little green book. Her heart jumped, _It's not too late_ she thought, _I can still make this work out._

"What is it, Harry?" her voice was meek.

Without a word he tilted the book so that the firelight caught on the silver lettering on the cover.

Ginny's hand flew to her chest and her eyes turned towards the ceiling as she slid off of the couch and onto the hard, wooden floor.


	3. flame retardant

Now honestly, stunning yourself with a wand concealed up the sleeve of your pajamas in order to look like you've fainted from shock is a tricky little bit of magic, but Ginevra Weasley was a tricky little witch.

Harry knelt on the floor of the Griffindor common room and pulled Ginny's limp form into his arms. He saw her red-gold hair in the flickering firelight, it looked like the flames themselves. With each ray of light piercing the palpable silence he depicted a freckle and the image of the girl he loved slowly unfurled in his mind. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand.

He whispered the word so quietly it was barely audible, "_Ennervate_." Ginny's eyes flickered open and he recognized the pale-as-ice blue he had looked into on so many nights before, before everything that had happened flooded into her memory and her eyes began to again overflow with worry. _That's the one thing that always gives her away,_ he thought as her eyes flickered to his face and she pulled away from him, sitting up silently, _her emotions are just projected from those eyes._

"Harry..." she mumbled, looking confused, "It can't be true. He's dead. You killed him in the Chamber four years ago. The fang went through the diary. I saw it. I saw it!" she struggled to her feet hoping that he was thick enough not to remember that she had been unconcious and actually _hadn't_ seen it. Harry followed in her lead in standing up. She stumbled and he caught her.

And in this moment he knew. He knew the diary had lied. She would never betray him. Not to Tom Riddle. Not to anyone. He looked into her eyes. The same steel-blue eyes that show him everything going on inside her head. The same windows into her intricate brain that betrays her emotions, her thoughts, her very soul to him. The doorway into her mind, into his world. Everything he loved, everything he lived for had once gazed at him through those eyes. She was all he had left to live for, and she for him, he knew it.

She pulled away from him and stood on her own. Her ginger curls fell in a delicate pattern around her heart-shaped face, and as she reached up to tuck away the loose strands she shattered the image of the crown resting so lovingly on the head of a queen.

"Gin, I spoke to the book." his voice was kind and gentle, he didn't want to shatter the fragile china that she was crafted of "I wrote in it. The person...the thing inside it or running it or whatever controls this diary said you spoke to it. It said-"

"You did what?!" her voice exploded and hit him like a tidal wave, drowning him in shock and guilt, "I can't beleive you would do that Harry! After all you've been through in the past with that thing! After all _I've _been through." this word wrenched at his lungs and nearly tore the heart out of his ribcage, "You would just throw away the idea that something like that could get us killed! _All_ of us! I don't beleive this." she flung herself down on the frayed sofa and Harry watched tenderly as he saw the glistening locks of hair at the back of her head bounce up and down, syncronized with the springs in the sofa beneith her. He wanted to reach out and touch them, to feel the soft glow of her hair resting safely in the palm of his hand. But he was very afraid that if he did such a thing he would be burned.

§§§

"We'll just have to destroy it then." Harry said, nervously running his left hand through the tangled black brambles that were his hair for maybe the eighty-third time that evening, or morning, should I say? He picked up the green book and flung it into the depths of the fireplace. Ginny watched as the licks of fire caressed the book and gently pulled it deeper and deeper into the comfort and warmth that so resembled Hell. She walked to Harry and stood inches from him, effectively disguising her eyes so that they appeared lonely and lost.

"Don't worry, Gin," he said comfortingly, taking her wrists in his hands and bringing them up to his chest so that their elbows met at their waists, "We'll find them. We'll find them and we'll make them pay. Tomorrow morning we'll tell Hermione and-"

"Harry, don't act so foolish." Ginny interupted him, her gaze again wandered to the fire, "We can't worry her with something like this. You know she'll just fret like mad. We can do it on our own. Together we are an inseperable and outstandingly powerful team." _Funny,_ she thought,_ that I'm quoting Tom at a time like this._

"She knows the library better than anyone, she can help us fin-"

"Harry do you really think something like this can be found in the library? Do you really think that the minute you tell her she'll reach into her bag and pull out _How to Trace the Imposter Who's Been Impersonating Your Girlfriend in Order to Bring Back Dark Lords From History_? Now that's be a good read." she finshed, her patience was always terribly low when she resorts to sarcasm.

"Fine. Fine we won't tell her." he rubbed an exausted hand over his eyelids as his mouth caved in to the temptation to yawn.

"Harry go to bed," Ginny said, pulling out of his grip on her wrists to wrap her arms around his middle and pull him close,"We'll talk in the morning."

Harry nodded but didn't move. With the side of her head pressed against his chest, she could hear the beating of his strong heart. She could almost hear the scars attached to it from all of the hardships in his life whisper to her, and their words formed nothing to her, like a small breeze after a hurricane, they didn't move her, they went by, just barely noticed. She sighed as he regrettfully pried himself from her embrace and turned without a backwards glance to go up to his bedroom. She turned towards the opposite staircase and began to walk towards it slowly. As soon as she heard the door to his room shut she turned around and walked back over to the fireplace. She knelt in front of it and looked into the dying fire. There was a faint glow left, such a change from a moment ago when he had stood there at her side. Of course she knew that the fire was enchanted to be extinguished as the last of the students headed to bed, but as she magically extinguished the last of the heat and reached in to pick up the small leather-bound book, she couldn't help but think that with that fire, her soul was slowly ebbing away as it curled around that of Tom.


	4. loose tiles

"I know you know it, Malfoy." Ginny stomped angrily after the fair-haired Slytherin as he persistantly walked down the empty hallway shaking his head, "You know how to get in. Don't try to tell me you're not in contact with him as well."

"Weasley, I can't just tell an arbitrary witch how to get into the Chamber of Secrets!" his silver eyes flared with annoyance and amusement at being in control of the situation, "It's dark magic passed down through centuries of Malfoys and I can't just go around handing out leaflets."

She exhaled loudly and grabbed him arm so that he stopped walking. he spun around and glared down the half a foot between their eye levels.

"You know Tom trusts me. Why can't you just open the Chamber? It's not like I'm asking you to open it and walk away, you can comedown with me. You could see him..." She could see a flash of eagerness in his eyes.

"You're not going to bribe me with something you don't have."

"But what if it's something I do have?" the corner of her mouth twitched.

"What?" his eyes widened sightly before he realized it and righted this flaw in his etiquette.

"Well I've got a sickle, an abandoned puppy and some old fashionsed TLC."

His expression faltered, "You think that you're being funny, Weasley? I don't want to hear your ridiculous jokes, and I don't want to hear your useless begging."

"So you'll open the Chamber for me?" her lips sported a falsely expectant smile.

"How in the name of the Dark Lord did you get that?"

"I can dream." she said, about to wave the white flag.

"Not tonight you can't," he said in a low voice, her icy eyes widened with curiosity as to what he meant, "Meet me at the entrance way to the Chamber at midnight."

§§§

Ginny wrapped her cloak around her tightly, it was freezing in this castle. She was walking as quietly as she could. What she would give to have Harry's invisibility cloak now. They'd used it together so many nights before now and yet she was here alone and cold. Tom was worth it.

She didn't dare light her wand for fear of Mrs. Norris or Filch seeing it, so she crept through the dark of Hogwarts towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, hoping that Myrtle was out spying on some unsuspecting person through a faucet and not actually _in_ her bathroom.

When she reached it she walked in and gently shut the door behind her. She turned and searched the shadows for the last boy she would have expected to be meeting while her eyes struggled to adjust. She saw a glint of silver from the corner and saw him leaning up against the wall casually like he'd really rather be anywhere else. When he saw her he walked forward and stood infront of her silently.

"Well..." she said after a moment.

"Well." he responded.

"Malfoy, are you going to make up stand here all night or are you going to open the chamber?"

"I'll open it." he said. He didn't move. She sent him a questioning look that was embellished with vexation.

"If you ask nicely." he added with his trademark smirk.

"Open the chamber." she said with a note of firm resistance and he knew she would not break anytime soon so he turned to the sink with the tiny snake etched into the copper faucet. He bent down below the sink and Ginny watched as he rearranged a couple loose tiles closest to the sink. He stood back and she watched the sink move out of the way revealing the opening to the chamber.

He stood aside and threw his arm out wide, "Ladies first." he said and she marched past him and slid down the long pipe into the chamber, Draco not long behind her.

When they slid out of the bottom they landed on the damp floor and stood up hastily. They only had to walk a short distnce before they heard his voice coming from the end of the chamber.

"Ah, my cherished servants, you have come at last"


	5. you're late, Ms Weasley

Draco immediately lowered himself to his knees and tilted his head down wards.

"My Lord," he said.

"Stand, fool," Tom's voice again rang through the Chamber, "We haven't much time."

"Tom," Ginny whispered. It had been so long since she had heard his voice.

He ignored her acknowledgement of him, "Ginevra, Draco, hurry and go to the end of the Chamber where Slytherin's face is. Climb into the hole that the Basilisk came from. Be quick, before someone finds the Chamber open."

They ran to Slytherin's giant statue without another word. Ginny scrambled up into the giant stone mouth first and Malfoy followed her. They emerged in a large circular room embellished with emerald green, velvet hangings around the walls. In the center of the room there was a small wooden box.

"Take the box and go." Tom said. They obeyed.

§§§

This is too odd. We are no closer to finding out who impersonated Ginny with that diary. I checked in the morning, there was nothing but ashes. The book burned.

But now I'm scared for her. Someone's out to get her. I'm so worried that someone will just sneak up to her in the night and take her away. I can't sleep like this. I wonder if Hermione's awake.

§§§

When Harry walked down to the Common Room that night, Hermione sat awake. She was finishing triple checking the grammar on her Ancient Runes essay.

"What are you doing awake?" she asked as he came down dressed in his pajamas.

"I can't sleep." he said.

She could see something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." he said, staring determinedly into the fireplace.

"Harry you know you can't lie to me. I can see something's wrong. Are you having nightmares again?" she sat down her book and took a seat next to him on the maroon sofa.

"No."

"Then what is it. You can't hide this from me for long and you know it."

"It's just..." and he told her everything.

"Someone's impersonating Ginny?" she asked when he finished.

"Well, yes." he said, the feeling of tiredness suddenly flooding back to him.

"Harry we've got to take this to Dumbledore!" she said urgently.

"No!" he sat up quickly, "He can't help us. He never can."

"Harry," she said

"No!" he looked right into her brown eyes, "Promise me you won't tell anyone? Promise?"

She couldn't betray him if she tried, she would never tell him that, but it was the truth. She could hardly stand to see him in pain.

"I promise." she said in nearly a whisper. She hugged him and turned around as she heard the portrait door swing open, who was out this late. Being a prefect she'd have to give them detention.

Unless, of course, they were another prefect. Ginny.


	6. think inside the box

When they got out of the chamber Draco whispered something and flicked his wand the entrance closed up. Ginny silently motioned to him to an empty cubicle and she shut the door beind him.

After they were inside she quietly opened the box Tom had given them. On top of a pile of different magical objects was a letter. Ginny picked up the scroll and Malfoy stood beside her and read over her shoulder.

_Ginevra and Draco,_

_In this box one of my other followers has put together a collection of objects you may find useful in your services to me. I have included invisibility cloaks and bottles of veritaserum which have obvious uses. I have included a time turner for Ginevra so she may return to me and report for an hour while she also upholds the illusion that she is a good member of the wizarding society and is allowed to return and serve as my spy in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The pendant and the watchband both have a small two-way mirror attatched so you may talk to myself or each other at any given time. The parchment is a map that can show a radius of one mile when the incantation "_Revealus!_" is used._

_Use these well and remain loyal to the Dark Lord always._

When they finished reading through the letter they pulled out the possesions indicated. Ginny looped the silver pendant and time turner around her neck and Draco attached the watch to his wrist. Draco took a bottle of Veritaserum and a cloak and Ginny did the same. They nodded to each other and slipped under the cloaks before they left the stall.

§§§§§

It wasn't really Ginny, it was half of Ginny. Her waist and torso were gone. But they reappeared when she dropped the invisibility cloak around her waist.

"Gin," Harry started, had she stolen his cloak?

"Oh Harry!" she cried and ran into his arms, "I have something to admit."

"What is it, Ginny? Did someone hurt you?" he asked concernedly.

"Why would I be confessing about someone _else_ hurting _me_, you barely tolerable git?"

She took a moment to fully absorb the look of complete shock on his face.

"Yes, Harry, I hate you, I can barely stand to be around you, you smell odd after we play Quidditch, you are a huge softie and I'm serving as Tom Riddle's spy in the Order."

He looked even more shocked now. He tried to speak but only managed to make a face like a fish trying to breathe out of water.

"Oh and Hermione," she added as an after thought, "Your hair is one of the ugliest things I have ever encountered."

"But Ginny," Harry managed to studder, "It shouldn't be like that for you. You're brilliant and georgeous and brave. You shouldn't have to turn to _him_. You're practically giving your life away. And I thought you...loved me."

Ginny let out a bitter laugh, "I'm not giving my life away. This is my life. All that I've ever known. You don't know what it's like growing up with magical parents. I got to watch them and all of my brothers do magic to solve every little problem, for any reason they desired there was a magical solution. I couldn't wait to get into the magical world and solve all of my problems with a wave of my wand. It doesn't work like that though, that's what Tom showed me. He showed me that the world isn't going to bow down at your feet, you have to knock it's knees out from under it."

Hermione and Harry both stood gaping.

"Oh and just as an afterthought," Ginny added twirling a lock of her hair while looking at Harry, "Hermione had sex with Ron at Grimmauld Place the summer after your fourth year. She told me never to tell you, but this is just too good to pass up."

Hermione suddenly looked betrayed and Harry looked like the world had been tugged out from under him. They looked at each other in shock, Hermione desperately trying to think of a good explanation. Ginny raised her wand.

"_Obliviate._" she said clearly before yawning and heading up the girls' dormitory staircase to go to bed.

REVIEW


	7. um Draco, what's that for?

**YULE BALL TO BE HELD ON CHRISTMAS EVE**

On December 24 a Yule Ball will be held in the Great Hall for students in the fourth year and above. Dress robes are required. If you are planning to remain in the school for the ball you must sign up on the sheet posted at the end of the Entrance Hall. You must sign the sheet by December the 20th.

Happy Holidays

Deputy Headmistress

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny read this on the Griffindor notice board the next morning. _Oh dear,_ she thought, _I spose I'll have to stay. At least I'll be closer to Tom._

"So" a voice said from over her shoulder"We gonna go"

She turned to see Harry reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah." she sighed and looped an arm backwards around his neck and kissed him upside down.

He spun her around and pressed his lips harder aginst hers and they heard a cough from behind them. They broke apart and saw Ron. He looked uncomfortable even though months ago he had approved their relationship.

"Ron" Ginny exclaimed and forced herself to blush. Harry hugged her tightly, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"So are you going, Ron" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione came up to join them"You might want to ask someone before someone else does this time." her voice held a hint of bitterness.

Ron nodded, not really catching the sarcasm in this suggestion.

"We should go to breakfast" Harry said"Hogsmeade today."

The other three nodded and they walked down to the Great Hall.

§§§§§

"It won't hurt too much, Ginevra." Tom's voice rang through the chamber"Stand in the water."

Ginny waded slowly into the knee deep pool of water near the statue of slytherin at the end of the Chamber. It stung a bit, _Probably remnants of the Basilisk_, she thought. Once she was in the center of the pool she turned to face Draco, who stood tall at the opposite end of the Chamber, waiting to be called upon. He didn't wait that long.

"Malfoy" Tom's voice was calm, as always, but Ginny could hear some excitement hidden benaith it"If you would kindly perform the task I explained to you earlier."

Draco took a deep breath. He waded into the water after Ginny. He put a hand at the base of her neck and held it tightly, almost nervously as he reached into his robes to his belt. Ginny gasped as she saw the dagger clasped in his hand drew from its sheath.

AN:Hello! did evreryone suddenly decide"Hey let's annoy and offend Carol by hating her story and not reviewing! Woot" not fun, people! it's working, I'm offended! please put a small review if you care at all.


	8. do i know you?

Draco saw her eyes widen and leaned in close to her ear.

"Relax," she could feel his breath on her ear and she did not at all like the effect it was having, "Just hold still."

She did as she was told, not out of obedience though. It was more from the feeling of panic washing over her and the fact that she couldn't move. Draco quickly swiped the dagger over her thigh. She cried out and Draco let out a sigh of releif. He emotionlessly walked out of the water. Ginny looked down and saw her blood spreading through the dark water. Draco reached the water's edge and poured a small vile of blue liquid into the water. The water was instantly a dark, velvety black. Ginnys leg instantly began to shoot with pain.

Draco raised his wand and shouted, "_Partiorus_!"

Ginny blacked out but before she hit the water she glowed a slight shade of silver and rose above the statue of Slytherin. The silver pulled away from her limp body and she fell from the 25 feet up. Draco ran forward and caught her. H gently laid her down on the cold stone and knelt over her. He took a short moment to notice the effect the silver light cast through the chamber had, making her look like an angel, before he whispered, "_Ennervate._" and she sat up looking around questioningly. He moved aside and she sat in awe of the silver light still hovering above the chamber. They both watched as it slowly moved towards the ground. It hovered a foot above. In an instant it dissapeared and a pale body fell out of it. He sat up and shook his jet black hair out of his finely chiseled face. Tom Riddle has returned.

§§§§§

"You're not going to be ready in time." Draco stated firmly as they sat in the back of the bathroom upstairs, "You'll pass out in the middle of the Three Broomsticks."

"I will not." Ginny said stubbornly, "I'm only a bit dizzy. I'll be fine. I'll tell them I've got a headache."

"You've got blood down the front of your robes." Draco said with a hint of disgust.

"Well I'll have a change in a minute." she said grouchily, "You could have told me you were going to need to cut my leg open and not scared me half to death."

"Well what did you think when you saw yourself covered in blood?" he asked her, "You must have known I wasn't about to kill you down there, since you saw yourself."

"I wasn't exactly thinking logically." she glared at him, "You were securing my neck and you pulled out a dagger. What was I goning to think?"

They heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The turned to face the door and in walked Ginny and Draco.


	9. enlarging charms

Ginny changed her clothes quickly and headed off down the hallway at a run. She turned a corner quickly an ran into Harry. He noticed the bright smile on her face right away. He noticed her hair was pulled back out of her face into a ponytail.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked her as he snaked an arm around her back and began steering towards the Entrance Hall.

"No reason." she grinned up at him and planted a kiss right on his lips. Harry didn't speak but he looked forwards, now grinning just as madly as his girlfriend.

They walked into the Entrance Hall and met Ron and Hermione, who were both suprised at Ginny's good mood. They all stepped out into the last of the sunshine for the year and walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

§§§§§

"I liked the blue ones." Hermione said, looking at Ginny who was holding up a set of dress robes on either side of her and looking in the mirror.

"So did I." Harry said from his chair in the corner of _Witches' Wardrobe Wonders_. WWN was playing from an old, weary, radio in the corner and he had watched Ginny try on different colored robes to the daily _'Dragon Tamer_s' Hour-Long Magical Music Marathon.'

"Ron?" Ginny asked her brother.

Ron was shaken awake by the sound of his name.

"-don't like pickled beets." he mumbled.

"Blue it is!" Ginny exclaimed and the saleswitch took the blue robes from her to wrap them up.

They heard a loud, female voice from the other side of the room, "I'll take all of them!"

Hermione scowled, "Alyana Venera." she whispered bitterly.

Then they heard another voice. A cold, drawling voice from the same place thet heard Alyana's.

"Put them to the Malfoy account." Draco said to the saleswitch.

Draco then spotted Ginny and her friends.

"Ah, spending our life savings are we?" he smiled mockingly at Ron and his sister.

"Malfoy..." Ron grumbled, his hands curled into fists as he stood to face his enemy. Harry did the same.

"I'm not one to ignore the needy," Draco continued, he reached into the money puch at his waist and pulled out a sickle. He threw it and it hit Ginny in the stomach. The sickle fell to the floor and clattered loudly but Ginny didn't flinch.

"Leave Ginny out of this." Harry stepped forward, he had beaten Malfoy before and nothing was stopping him from doing it again.

"No, Harry," Ginny said in a loud but soft tone, "It's alright. Malfoy are you the expert at enlarging charms?"

"Why, weasel? Need one?" he glanced quickly at her chest hidden beneith her black school robes. Harry started forward again but Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

"No, mine are plenty satisfying to some," she let her hand slide all the way down Harry's arm and slid her hand into his, "I was just wondering where Alyana got hers because those sure as hell aren't real."

Draco's pale face tinted slightly and he glared at Ginny.

"I guarantee you that Alyana is more satisfying than you could ever hope to be, mudblood-lover." he drawled.

"I wouldn't say that." Harry said and pulled Ginny closer to his side protectively.

"Draco!" Alyana called from across the store, "Draco, come on!"

Draco took one last glance at them and muttered something under his breath before turning and linking arms with Alyana.

Hermione just looked upset by this but she didn't speak. Ron, who had paled immensley, broke the silence

"What did you mean by that, Harry?"

§§§§§

Ginny sat waiting in Myrtle's bathroom around midnight that night. Her invisibility cloak was thrown recklessly over a sink and she leaned against the wall, one leg propped up on the wall the other supporting her weight. She twirled the pendant Tom had given her on its chain, still around her neck. The moonlight filtering in through the high windows was catching on various angles of the silver symbol of her loyalty and making it look like a star against her pale skin and faded, black robes. She eventually got frustrated and whispered the password before flipping the pendant open, revealing a small mirror, no bigger than a knut. She spoke loud and clear, she didn't have to worry about her voice carrying, there was a permanent silencing charm on the door to keep Filch away.

"Draco Malfoy." her voice echoed through the bathroom.

Why do you talk to yourself like that?" a voice came from above the sinks. She looked up to see Myrtle floating, her head cocked to one side, watching her with interest.

"Myrtle," Ginny whined, "You can't be here tonight!"

"You're bringing that _boy_ back again, aren't you?" she accused in a scream. Draco's face appeared in the mirror.

"I'm coming as fast as I can, Alright, Weasley? Just try to keep your hormones in check for a bit longer." his face dissappeared before she could spit a nasty comment back out again. She had had a good one about a ferret with too much hair product too.

"You _are!_" Myrtle screamed, "And you don't want me around for it! Well that's too bad! This is my loo and I am _not_ leaving!"

"Myrtle," Ginny spoke calmly, examining the pendant again as she did so, "When you were alive did anyone ever tell you how painfully _dreadful_ those glasses are?"

Myrtle screamed and started crying again before she sped off into her favorite toilet, splashing water over half of the room.

"What a mess you made." Draco said after slowly closing the door behind him.

Ginny glared.

"So why are we here? Why didn't Tom just call us himself? Are you his secretary now?" he drawled. His hair was slightly mussed from being underneith the invisibility cloak. He stepped in front of a mirror to try and fix it.

"Tom didn't call you here." Ginny said simply, "I did."

He stopped suddenly and turned to her, "What? Why did you want me here?" suddenly a huge smirk overtook the look of confusion on his delicate features, "If you are planning on seducing me, I will remind oyu that I have a girlfriend, Weasley. Who is very natural." he added for emphasis.

"I did not call you here to _seduce_ you." she scowled visibly, "I haven't sunk that low. I wanted to ask you about the spell from this morning. What did you do to me? And how is Tom back?"

"It was a division spell, Weasley, haven't you learned to share?"

"What did it divide?" her eyes were wide.

"You."

"What!" she shreiked.

"It wont be permanent, don't get all worked up, it just took a bit of your blood and a bit of your magic."

"A bit of my blood?"

"Yes. Do you remember the part where I cut your leg open? That would be the blood part."

She pondered what he had said for a minute. He came and leaned against the wall a few feet away from her.

"So Tom's got my blood in him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That's not right!" she exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be his queen! We share blood now!" she pressed her hand to her forehead to ease the pain pounding behind her eyes.

Draco pulled away from the wall and came to stand in front of her.

"It's not all your blood," he said, "Just some of it."

"But that still doesn't seem right." she said, "I'm supposed to marry him and rule by his side!"

"I know." he said, looking down into her ice blue gaze and bringing a hand up to her cheek, "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course." she barely whispered.

"Are you sure?" he returned in the same tone. He ran his thumb across her lower lip slowly.

She looked back into his eyes blankly for a second before she leand in slowly. She was bearly inches from his face, she could feel his breath collide with her own. She aggressively reached up and grabbed his wrist. She wrenched it away from her face.

"You," she snarled a bit like Snape, "Have a girlfriend."

She dropped his wrist and picked up her cloak. He watched her dissappear under the silky fabric and saw the door open and close on it's own. _I have a girlfriend, _ he thought,_ Yes, I do. _

_AN: _I'm sorry it was soooo late! i kinda forgot about it.Thanks to EvilEverGreen for reviewing all the time. This one was a bit longer, hope you enjoyed it! R&R for the sake of all mexican food!


	10. broken brother, broken mirror

As usual, as Christmas neared the school began to show signs of the holidays; christmas trees, stray faeries, huge trees in the Great Hall, drunken house elves here and there. But Ginny couldn't see much of it right now because she was in the Chamber with Tom, Draco had not been invited. She had chosen not to tell Tom about her encounter with Draco in the bathroom the other night, it was no use worrying Tom about Draco when she could handle this situation perfectly well herself.

"Who's your other spy?" she said meekly, breaking the silence. Tom looked up and she tried to look into his eyes, realizing that his eyes were green, not blue as she remembered.

"Ginevra," he said, taking light, graceful steps towards her and ending with her cheek cupped in his hand, "How could I be your king as well as that of the entire wizarding world if I don't have my little secrets? Besides, you'll meet him eventually."

_Him,_ Ginny though,_ at least it's not another woman_. She just nodded obediantly and set back to listening to Tom repeat his plan to take out Harry Potter. Again.

§§§§§

"There's something weird going on with her lately," Hermione said to Ron and Harry over her ten centimeter thick book for Arithmency, "she's never around anymore."

"I know," Harry said, vaguely staring off into the space over Hermione's shoulder, towards the Forbidden section, "She's so distant anymore.

Ron made a sort of choking sound.

"Ron, you're not still caught up in that stupid conversation with Malfoy, are you?"

"Oh no, not at all, Harry." Ron said in a pretty harsh tone for having just finished four essays in three and a half hours.

"Ron! I was only saying it to agrivate Malfoy! You know that, now stop trying to make this more than it is!"

Ron mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and set to work on a star chart angrily. He jerked his hand across the paper so quickly that he knocked over an inkwell and ruined the chart and his Transfiguration essay.

He screamed a word so vulgar that even Madam Pomfrey was speechless for a moment before she began to yell at him to get out of her library because there are books in the backroom charmed to learn from what they see and hear from students as an inspector for the ministry and Minister Fudge was sure not likely to appreciate that. Ron repeated the word and stormed out of the library.

"Why is he so angry anymore?" Harry asked Hermione. She just shook her head.

"I don't know," she said quietly, dragging her finger through the spilled ink, "I don't know.

§§§§§

"Ouch!", Ron yelled, which was quite a decline in profanity on his part, "Watch where you're going!"

"I was!" Ginny screamed, "You were not watching what was right in front of you!"

"Ginny," he was suddenly quiet and sullen, "Come here." He grabbed her harshly by the wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. Inside was a broken mirror and the old wardrobe from the teacher's room where Lupin had kept the boggart in her second year.

"I want you to stop seeing Harry." he said.

"What?" she said in nearly a yell.

He started again, "I want-"

"I know what you said!" she cut him off, "And no! I will not! Why are you like this so suddenly? You were so happy when Harry and I first started dating."

"I trusted him then." Ron said gloomily and walked out. Ginny, left alone, now stared into the broken mirror, wonder why in one piece of broken glass her face looked like the old her, the one happy to hold Harry's hand, and the other, reflected in a different piece, so happy to be at Tom's side. In a third piece of glass she could see the wardrobe behind her, and she wondered if the boggart came out now, which one of them would it be?

AN: okay, don't get used to this quick update thing. i have finals for two weeks and you're getting nothin but i felt like writing more of this because i just reread it so enjoy and review PLEASE! manners, see I'm a good erson, i use my manners, which were presumed dead, so be happy, you woke up my Sesame Street side.


	11. uh, yeah, hi over here!

hello, remember me? i feel alone in this world now, people! two updates in two days, do you fully realize the rareness of that event? and what do I get for my generousity? Two reviews on one chapter and NONE on the second! HELLO! this is so so so hurtful. I'd like reviews.

most people ask for constructive criticism and some are even open to flames, and I'd welcome both with open arms at this point, but I'm not even going to ask for that much. just write me a tiny review telling me that you're reading. please. please. please. i'm begging, hence the pleases. there's not even a minimum to the amount of words on this site! you could write a two word review and I'd probably be ecstatic to know i'm not hated.

Evilevergreen, thank you for being loyal(somewhat) and whimsy007 thank you for that. I'm working on it.

Now help me out, people! I swear I'll write another chapter (or more!) in a day if I get three or more reviews! That's called desperate. Welcome to my world.


End file.
